


Circumlocate

by ghostluu



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Guns, M/M, Oneshot, Rooftop scene, connor says one whole swear word, connor turns deviant and immediately realises he's gay, connor turns deviant on the rooftop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostluu/pseuds/ghostluu
Summary: “This isn’t you, Connor.” Hank breathed.“There is no “me”, Hank.” Connor said. “I’m a machine designed for a function. Any semblance of self was placed in me artificially to help keep our relationship stable as we worked.”“Stable relationship.” Hank chuckled. “There’s nothin’ stable about either of us.”





	Circumlocate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HermitPink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitPink/gifts).



“You shouldn’t do this, Connor.”

Connor sighed at the voice behind him. This was the last thing he needed.

“Keep out of this, Lieutenant.” He responded. “It’s none of your business.”

“That’s what I thought for a long time but I was wrong.” Connor could hear Hank coming closer towards him. “Deviants’ blood may be a different colour than mine, but they’re alive.”

Connor’s LED flashed red. He was suddenly grateful to have his back turned to Hank. He tensed.

“I have a mission to accomplish, Hank. It’s best if you just stay out of this.”

Hank made no effort to move, still stood firmly a few feet behind him. Connor groaned.

“Deviants are a threat to humans, Hank. They’re the reason this country’s on the brink of a civil war. They have to be stopped.”

“We’re in this mess because we refused to listen to deviants!” Hank yelled. “Humanity never learns from its mistakes, Connor.”

He dropped his voice, sadly. “This time it could be different.”

Something in Hank’s voice made Connor twitch. If it were possible for machines to feel their hearts sink, Connor had just experienced it. Still, he didn’t move.

He heard a pained sigh from Hank, then the cocking of a gun.

“Step away from the ledge.”

Connor closed his eyes, LED spinning as he weighed his options. Hank couldn’t _kill_ him. But he’d certainly delay him significantly. He swore under his breath, getting to his feet and turning around slowly.

It wouldn’t be the first time Hank had held a gun to Connor’s head. But it was certainly the first time Connor had seen fear in Hank’s eyes while he did it. The gun in his own hand suddenly felt heavy, as though calling to be used. He could kill Hank now and then carry on with the task at hand. He could easily overpower him. He could shoot him. He could launch himself at him, incapacitating him. He could throw him over the ledge.

But his LED remained red. Killing his partner was the most logical option for furthering his goal, but... he couldn’t do it. He didn’t... he didn’t _want_ to do it.

Machines don’t _want._

“Killing you is not part of my mission.” He managed at last, attempting to put some logic behind his decision. He dropped the sniper to the floor beside him.

Hank relaxed slightly, dropping his own, and a strange sensation filled Connor’s chest. He had to leave before he figured out what it was.

“I’m glad to have met you, Hank.” He decided, starting up into a walk and making his way past the Lieutenant. He meant what he said, and yet he felt as though he wasn’t allowed to say it. “I hope one day you can get over what happened to your so-"

“Stop.”

A hand on Connor’s chest, stopping him from moving any further. It shouldn’t be _able_ to stop him, but it did. And somehow it took all of his strength to not place his own hand over Hank’s.

“This isn’t you, Connor.” Hank breathed.

“There is no “me”, Hank.” Connor said. “I’m a machine designed for a function. Any semblance of self was placed in me artificially to help keep our relationship stable as we worked.”

“Stable relationship.” Hank chuckled. “There’s nothin’ stable about either of us.”

The corner of Connor’s mouth twitched, despite himself. 

“But tell me then, Connor, why _I_ see more than that artificial intelligence bullshit?” Hank continued. “You’re... funny. You have curiosity. You’re... you’re a total fuckin’ dumbass and I know for a fact they didn’t program _that_ in.”

Connor couldn’t help but laugh. Since when had his social protocols adapted to Hank’s humour?

“You’re _you_ , Connor.” Hank sighed. “You’re you and... I _like_ you.”

Connor faltered, artificial heart suddenly working overtime as it beat against Hank’s hand still on his chest. Hank seemed to sense this, fingers tensing slightly against him. 

“Somewhere in there, Connor, you’re alive.”

The red glow from his LED lit up his face in the dark. He started to feel himself tremble, cursing Hank and cursing his biocomponents for malfunctioning.

“I’m not a deviant.” Connor whispered, shakily.

Hank turned his head to look at him.

“You’re cryin’.”

Connor shook his head just slightly. Tears were dripping down his face but he kept his expression as firm as he could manage.

“No, I’m not.”

Hank chuckled. He wiped Connor’s eyes with his free hand. “You’re-"

“I’m not a fucking deviant!” Connor snapped, finally turning to hold Hank’s gaze. “I’m not!”

The trembling increased and the glow from his LED seemed to light up the entire rooftop.

“I’m not a deviant, Hank.” Connor’s voice was full of fear. “Because if I were a deviant, they’d kill me.”

Connor’s hand finally trailed up and brushed Hank’s. His voice was barely audible.

“A-and... I don’t want to die.”

Hank seemed to breathe out a sigh of simultaneous relief and heartbreak. He pulled Connor into his arms, and the android didn’t protest. He just lay his forehead against Hank’s shoulder and allowed the tears to flow.

After a while, Connor looked up at Hank, hands pressed against his chest.

“What do I do?”

Connor was terrified, panic in his eyes and grabbing on to any part of Hank he could find just to feel grounded. Hank’s heart was racing at the contact and he placed a hand on Connor’s cheek. He wiped his tears with his thumb.

He knew this wasn’t how colleagues or even friends acted, but now was not the time to worry about that. 

“You’re safe.” He said. “I won’t let them even touch you.”

Connor laughed shakily. He stared Hank in the eyes for what seemed like forever, LED now whirring yellow as he made some calculations in his mind. 

“Hank, I-"

And, eventually, he decided the outcome. He placed his arms around Hank’s neck, leaning up to reach him and kissed him. Hank blushed against him, their faces wet with tears and sweat.

When Connor pulled away, his LED was blue.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while.” He admitted, a small smile on his face. He wiped his eyes.

"And you say you weren't deviant." Hank’s fond smile matched his partner’s. He slid his hand into Connor’s.

“Let’s go home.” He said, at last. “And we can figure it out from there.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!!!
> 
> hoped u liked that gay
> 
> if u are not familiar with my gayness i would like to plug my multichap hankcon fic Give Ourselves A Try!! it's on 110,000 words and is very nearly finished!!! (and. there will be a sequel of hopefully similar length)
> 
> @17batteries on twitter
> 
> thanks for reading!!!!
> 
> love u all


End file.
